The Teacher's Pet
by Kittie Anna Marie Malimoff
Summary: Just something I came up with. Smutt all the way Severus/OC Very Mature I do believe the title says all that's needed please review


**The Teacher's Pet**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I sure as hell wouldn't try to make money off of a franchise that I worship.

Pairings: Severus/OC

Warnings: rough sex, teacher student if none of those appeals then please leave

Now have a good read

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sevie/OC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A Slytherin 7th year walked into Professor Snape's classroom through the open door. "Professor Snape I was wondering if you could assist me with the assignment today. I didn't fully understand what went wrong with my potion," she said.

Severus looked up sternly, "Just because you are a Slytherin, does not mean you may assume that manners need not apply to you. One always knocks and then waits to be admitted. Now Ms. Kitana," he stood starting at her sternly, "Just what kind of help do you need?"

She stood her ground under his stare. "The door was open sir and it is your office hours when we're supposed to come in and request help when we don't understand something. I need you to clarify the text," she walked over to Severus and stood so close to him that they brushed accidentally yet purposefully and reaches into her bag for her potions text, "I read that if you add dried sage that this potion will become more potent and better tasting but it also makes the brewing process more volatile. Is that true or is there a way to make it more potent yet at the same time less volatile?" she asks while lightly running her fingers over Severus's arm.

Severus stood and snatched his arm back almost as if she had burned him. "While it is true that sage will make the potion more potent and volatile. I will be glad to help you with a stabilizing potion, but only if you are serious. I can't have students wasting my valuable time." He flicked his wand and the door shut and latched while setting a silencing ward at the same time then proceeded to walk over to his herb closet and collected the ingredients they would need.

She moved to gather the rest of the ingredients being sure to bend down provocatively and slowly stand back up using the move women used for centuries 'Bend and Snap' **(A/U if anyone knows this movie reference you get serious brownie points from me)**

Severus sets up the cauldron and ignites the burner, "Now to brew a successful stabilizing potion it needs to be continuously stirred 16 times clockwise and then 3 times counterclockwise. Would you rather stir or pour Ms. Kitana?" He leaned against the table where she could see his noticeable bulge.

"Pour sir," she says with a husky tint to her voice.

"Very well then," he picked up the spoon and poured in the base concoctions setting the heat to 350 degrees Farenheight. "Begin adding in the powdered snail wart now."

She adds in the powdered snail wart in measured amounts slowly giving Severus time to stir it in.

Severus continued his pace stirring and then turned to her his voice dropping an octave lower, "Now add 4 ounces of black adder fang and a single hair from a virgin," he nodded to a box of hair up on his shelf.

She adds in the fang in the measured amounts just like the snail wart and plucks a hair from her head to put in.

Severus arches and eyebrow and smiles, "Next is 3 ounces of Yak's blood and 2 dragon scales," he leaned slightly so that he's brushing against her with his leg constantly stirring.

She crinkled her nose a little at the blood but slowly adds it in sliding closer to Severus as she does so.

"You should smile more often Professor it really does wonders for you," she smiles shyly at him.

Severus set the fire at a lower temperature and stopped stirring, "I have very few things that make me smile as of late Ms. Kitana now it has to simmer for an hour, I'd suggest you find yourself something to do until then," he said as he absentmindedly ran his hand through her hair.

She turned her head into the soft gesture. "I can think of a few things to do sir."

He walked back over to his desk and sat down. "Do tell Ms. Kitana, I'm sure that I'd be highly fascinated by your insights," he said sarcastically.

She slowly walked over to the back of his chair and begins to massage his shoulders making sure he sees the slight sway of my hips as I walk, "There's always helping you sir. You've helped me understand this oh so clearly I wish to return the favor."

"Oh? And what, pray tell could you offer me, my nubile little schoolgirl that might ease my suffering? I'm waiting to hear it." His eyes drank her in greedily and relaxed at her touch.

"You should let things run their course and just feel for once in your life Professor," deepens the massage pressing my fingers harder into his shoulders "You're so tense."

Severus relaxes and grabs the girl pulling her into his lap, "Don't play games with me little girl. I know a crush when I see one, is this how you've imagined it, in your schoolgirl fantasies?" He leaned in and crushed his lips to hers his arms wrapping around her waist.

She kisses back and deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, "I may be a Slytherin but I don't play I go for what I want. Besides fantasies that needs them?"

"Well then little snake, you may be a virgin now but I'll give you this one opportunity to remain so. If you don't wish to ride this out to the inevitable conclusion tell me now or so help me I will give you a fucking you shall never forget." His eyes were glazed over with lust for the young adult.

"I'm 17 Professor I can make my own choices and I choose this fully and completely." She kisses Severus with a burning passion and tangles her hands into his hair and pulls it back deepening the kiss.

Severus growled into her mouth parting her lips with his tongue as his hands went up to pull at her shirt roughly popping buttons as he ripped it open and listens to her moans as she tears at his robes trying to pop every single one of his frustratingly tiny buttons.

He slips off her shirt and unsnaps her bra letting her boobs fall free as she lifts his robes his erect cock sprung to attention as he wore no underwear to restrain it. She purred softly at seeing his hard thick cock and grinds down on it. Severus groaned against her and slips her off his lap and bends her over the desk as he flips her skirt up and rips her panties off. She purrs and spreads her legs so he could see her dripping pussy. Severus bends down kissing his way down her back as he nears her ass he mumbles "Now you can truly say that Professor Snape can kiss your ass," before kissing it gently and lets his tongue trail down between her legs to taste her juices.

She bites her lip to keep from moaning, "Of course I can sir", and turns her head to wink at him even though he can't see her face. Severus trails his tongue back to her little pink asshole and teases it a bit before sliding lower to softly circle her clit, while he slips his finger inside of her pressing it slowly until he feels her resistance proving that she is indeed a virgin.

"50 points to Slytherin," he says with a smirk as he slowly works his finger in her as he licked her faster. He noticed with pleasure that her pussy was shaven, a thought that sent shivers through his spine. She was so tight, Goddess she was squeezing his finger. He could only imagine what it would feel like when his cock was buried in her to the hilt. He judges that she was wet enough he stopped and stood behind her his hands cupping her breasts pinching and tugging at her nipples as he kissed her neck. "This will hurt a bit but relax and it'll turn to pleasure soon enough," he said rubbing his cock up and down against her slit getting the head wet before arching his hips and driving up into her in one sharp thrust breaking her hymen. He held himself inside her letting her adjust to him as he held her to keep her legs from getting weak and squeezed her tight to keep himself from losing control and just thrust into the tight wet heat.

She stiffens from pain but relaxes as it slowly turns to pleasure and clenches my muscles around him to let him know its ok to move_. 'Merlin's sweaty balls'_ she was tighter than he'd imagined her tight warm wet cave had a stranglehold on his cock and it felt euphoric. He kissed her neck as he began to thrust into her slowly at first groaning every time he felt himself bottom out within her. A moan escaped her lips and she grabs ahold of the desk bending slightly taking him deeper within her.

Severus started to fuck her in earnest harder and faster and reached forward and grabbed her hair pulling her back onto his cock as he impaled her. "You like that my little Slytherin slut? Your pussy feels so good sucking at my dick like that. Do you like the feeling of your Potion Master's cock filling you up inside?"

She moans, "Yes yes sir just like that come on baby give it to me harder I know you can go harder don't fucking hold out on me." Severus growled at the challenge and started to slam into her lifting her feet off the ground. Her cunt was going to be sore tomorrow by gods but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was fucking this little slut good and hard, letting her know that she'd never have another like him. His hand slipped below them coating it in their juices before he placed his thumb at her little puckered asshole and slowly pushed it into her and listens to her pleasured screams. Severus could feel his orgasm approaching and whispered in her ear, "Cum for me girl, show me how much you want it." He balls slapped against her furiously as he drove his thumb in and out of her in time with his pounding cock he leaned over and bit her shoulder feeling his own balls start to tighten and listens to her scream as she cums all over his cock.

He felt his pussy clench around him and it drove him over the edge and erupted inside of her filling her young cunt with his seed thrusting into her until he had completely drained himself. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back into his chair still buried in side of her. She turned her head and pulled his head into a tender kiss and feels him kiss back and slides his tongue into her mouth to meet hers.

He slips her up and down on his shaft before breaking the kiss. "Hold that thought," he slipped her off his lap and doused the flames on the potion, "Now it just needs to cool," he sat back down in his chair and patted his lap for her to come back and straddle him.

She does so and Severus kisses her nose. "I'm going to make sure you remember me," he grabbed his hardening cock and positioned it at her tight little asshole, "When you're ready for your lesson Ms. Kitana," he said with a grin. She purrs and whispers into his ear "I'd never forget you. You never forget your first time," she kissed him and he kissed back hungrily and grips her hips pushing her down his cock slowly pushing up into her ass. She kissed him with just as much passion and huger and groans at the stretching feeling. He moaned softly as he felt her sink slowly inch by inch down on him; he slipped his hand between her legs and began to finger her clit as she stretched for him. She made a sound between a moan and a purr.

"You're a bad bad man for making me horny every single class period with that sinfully sexy voice of yours," she said.

"And you're such a naughty student always riding your skirt up in class letting me see your panties or less," he grunted as he lifted and dropped her on his cock, his fingers fluttering over her clit. She shrugs "I'm not a big fan of clothes so-"she moans effectively cutting off the end of what she was going to say. "Let's hope you're a big fan of cock because I'm going to be tutoring you privately every moment I get," he said. "Do you think I would be her if I wouldn't be good with that because I don't want this to end," she replied. "You're good alright, but you've just had your cherry popped. You still have much to learn about pleasure. I don't even know if you can suck dick or not but you will by the time school is over," he smirked at her. She elegantly arches an eyebrow and gets off his dick and saucily says, "You want me to show you how well I can darling" He leans back in his chair and watches her.

She licks his dick and smiled still tasting herself on him then deep throats him in one swift throat listening to his gran and puts his hand on the back of her head feeling her throat massage her. She slowly increased the pace and uses the right amount of tongue and teeth to make it feel pleasurable. _'The girl had skill that was for sure. Even if she had never fucked before, she had become a cocksmith that was for certain.'_ He arched his head back as his toes curled and he pushed her head down as he exploded into her mouth. She swallows it all and proceeds to kiss him deeply. "First time believe it or not." "I find that hard to believe." He kisses her back passionately before using his wand to mend there torn clothes and redresses then proceeds to walk over to the potion and pours the majority of it into a vial and hands it to her. "Congratulations, you just passed next week's pop quiz," he said holding out the bottle to her. "It'll be over how to make a stabilizing potion." "Believe what you will. I know that it's true, same time tomorrow?" she asks as she redresses slipping her panties into his pocket.

"Indeed. I'll show you how to make a lust potion." He winked at her and kisses her before unlocking the door. "Sounds fun though I know I won't need it." She winks back at her and walks out the door an air of confidence surrounding her. Severus looks around and points to the next student standing outside the door. "You there girl well I haven't got all day come in."

Kitana freezes and turns around and glares at Severus and mouths "Touch her like you touched me and you're a dead man." Severus smirked and ushers the girl inside locking the door. Kitana glared and mumbled a few wandless pain curses to the girl who just went in there and a boils curse aimed at Severus's ass just as a reminder of her threat.

~Fin~

I hope you guys like it. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
